The Ritual
by Birdgirl90
Summary: Just a one shot of Spock and Nyota and how I interpret their life.


**Authors Note: **_Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time since I published anything, but you would not believe how busy I have been with school and work and everything. I went to see Star Trek twice (yes, I am a nerd) and I just loved the whole Spock/Nyota Uhura pairing. Something about intelligent guys getting the girl, I think. I love them together so much that I had to write this fanfic. It is my first Star Trek fanfic, so please be nice! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Star Trek or Spock or Nyota. I really, really wish I did, but I don't, so don't sue me._

The first thing Nyota is aware of is his breathing. It is gentle and quiet, his chest (and consequently, her head) rising and falling in waves like the ocean tide. She can hear his heart beat beneath her ear, feel the gentle pulsing. It is conforting, soothing. His breath is warm across her face.

Breathing in deeply, she smells his scent, engulfing her and drowning her. It is something she will never get tired of. He smells of generic soap and fresh linen, of the exoctic sweet insence that he burns when he meditates. She breathes deeply again and sighs, trying to burn the wonderfulness of it into her memory so that she can keep it forever with her.

She shifts slightly and becomes aware of the arms encasing her to him tightening slightly. His arms are strong and firm, warm with the green blood that runs at a higher temperature than any human. She traces her fingers along him, from his chest to his elbow, enjoying the smooth silkiness of him.

He moves ever so slightly and brings his mouth to her ear. His breath tickles, and she smiles as he breathes his morning greeting to her. The way he whispers her name is like a prayer, as though she is a sacred being; it makes her bones turn to jelly and her stomach get assulted by butterflies. Slowly, she opens her eyes to look at him.

Spock looks back at her, his dark eyes gentle and shining with a million different emotions. She can pick out love and desire, need and want, and joy. The rest are a mystery to her. His face is smooth and then his lips quirk up into that almost smile that Nyota loves so much. Slowly, she reaches up and touches his face, the points of his ears, runs her fingers through his messy hair. His eyes close to her touch and before either it aware of it, their lips meet.

Nyota knows that she will never get tired of waking up next to Spock, that she will always love him and need him. She doesn't care that he's half Vulcan, that's part of what drew her to him in the first place. Other humans may judge, but who are they? No one. Insignificant. As long as she has Spock, nothing and no one else matters.

There is no one who can compete with him. There is nothing like him, and there will never be anything. And he is hers.

Too soon the kiss breaks, but not before both are struggling to catch their breath. After a moment of peaceful silence, she gets up. The morning will not last forever and they both have duties to the Enterprise and Captain Kirk. As she heads to the shower, Nyota is aware of Spock's eyes following her. It is all in her power to not turn around and go back to bed, back to him.

They dress in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company and closeness. A quick breakfast of fruit and stolen kisses, and they are ready to leave. Before he opens the door of his quarters, Spock leans down and kisses Nyota one last time. She feels all that he cannot express in the kiss, all that he cannot say. She feels his everlasting love, his need, how much he will be thinking about her during the day. She returns the kiss and the feelings. Finally, finally, it is time to go.

They step into the hall, his hands behind his back, hers at her sides. It is strict professionalism that they part with as they head to their various duties. Anyone who didn't know better would never suspect anything more than a relationship of Lieutenant and Commander.

But later, on the bridge, they steal secret glances at each other behind the captains back. His eyes mirror the love and need and want and everything else that hers show. She smiles and his lips quirk as they each hurriedly turn back to their stations.

Quietly, to herself, Nyota sighs. Ten more hours until they are alone again. She is greatly looking forward to it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ta'da! I love fluffy one-shots. I would love to write a full length story for them, but I'm out of ideas right now. If anyone has any feedback or suggestions, please let me know. I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_~ Birdgirl90_


End file.
